


Put a Sock In It

by chellefic



Series: The Sock Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kagey, because sometimes characters need to stop talking, especially Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Sock In It

"Mmmmppppffff," Rodney said as John stepped back to examine his handiwork. One Rodney McKay, bound and gagged. Tied to a chair was definitely a good look for him. His arms were behind him, making his chest stick out, and John couldn't help but look at his nipples.

Look, and wonder if they were as appealing when Rodney was naked as they were when he was clothed.

"Mmmmpppffff," Rodney said again, glaring up at John. He was really, really pissed. John had never seen him quite this pissed.

"I'm sorry about the sock, okay," John said, trying to look apologetic.

Rodney's glare intensified.

"It's just that you won't stop talking."

"Mmmmpppffff."

"See, that's exactly what I mean." John pulled up a second chair and sat across from Rodney. "There's something I've wanted to show you for a while now, and every time I try you talk."

"Mmmmppppth."

John was pretty sure that Rodney wasn’t trying to sound like he was spitting at John. "It's not that I dislike it when you talk or anything. It's just… some things can't be talked about. You know?" John gave Rodney his best earnest look, putting his hair into it.

"Mmmnnnpf."

The hair must've been working, because Rodney sounded slightly less pissed. Encouraged, John slid from his chair to kneel in front of Rodney. He touched Rodney's thigh, just above his knee.

"Ummfff?" Rodney grunted, clearly puzzled. John squeezed his leg and then slid his hand a little higher. Rodney's eyes widened, but he didn't try to pull his leg away.

"This is what I wanted to show you." John rubbed the inside of Rodney's thigh. Rodney was staring at him, and John kept his eyes on Rodney's as he moved his hand higher. Rodney's thigh felt good beneath his hand, even if the uniform pants were a little rough. The uniforms chafed more than they should, but every time John thought about complaining he remembered Rodney's nipples.

That's when he realized that he had Rodney exactly where he wanted him and he still hadn't touched Rodney's nipples. That was easy to fix. He slipped his free hand under Rodney's shirt. Rodney's skin was warm and soft. John liked the feel of it and he eased his fingers higher. When he touched a nipple, Rodney made a quiet, almost pleading sound.

"See," John said, "sometimes showing is better than talking." To prove his point he cupped Rodney's erection in his other hand and squeezed.

"Uuummmppp."

That seemed to be a happier sound than 'mmmpppfff' so John did it again.

"Ummnn."

John smiled because that one was definitely approval. Certain now that Rodney was with the program, John pushed his shirt up and leaned in to lick an exposed nipple. Rodney made a strangled sound and John grinned at him. He'd had a bet with himself about the sensitivity of Rodney's nipples and it looked as if he'd won.

Rodney's eyes narrowed into a glare and he jiggled the chair. "MMMMppppffff."

John frowned, then he realized that he'd stopped caressing Rodney and gave his cock a healthy squeeze.

"Mmpppfff."

Leaning in again, John sucked Rodney's nipple. It responded nicely, growing harder beneath his tongue, and he flicked it playfully. Then he gave it a long, rhythmic suck before leaning back.

Rodney was gaping at him, as much as anyone with a sock in his mouth could gape. John smiled and Rodney made a soft, almost pathetic sound. John's smile broadened. Victory was his.

Opening Rodney's pants, John extracted his cock. It was pleasantly thick, with an attractive pink head. John licked it.

"Mmmppp!"

Casually stroking Rodney's dick with one hand and using the other to tease a nipple, John sat back on his haunches and grinned. "See how good things can get when you stop talking?"

Rodney didn't say anything. He tilted his head to the side in what might have been a silent version of his 'what the fuck is wrong with you' look, but since he was silent it was hard to tell.

Intent on finishing what he'd started, John bent forward with a shrug and took Rodney's cock into his mouth. Rodney made a strangled sound and John slid his lips downward, taking Rodney as deep as he could.

After a couple of minutes he had a nice, steady rhythm going. Rodney was oddly silent, but John figured that was to be expected. People who talked a lot were often quiet during sex.

Rodney felt good in his mouth and finally getting to taste him, to suck him after months of wanting was making John hot. Really hot. John gave his cock a gentle squeeze, trying to tell it to be patient. Penises aren't exactly known for their patience, though, at least John's wasn't, and he found himself unzipping his pants and slipping his hand inside.

Rodney made another of those soft, pathetic sounds, only louder this time. John sucked a little harder and Rodney came, filling John's mouth with his come. John swallowed because it was the polite thing to do, and he'd long ago realized that you shouldn't be rude the first time you had sex with someone.

Tightening his grip on his cock, John stroked a little harder. A few moments later he came, his fluid landing on the chair, and the floor, and Rodney's pant leg. Content, John rested his cheek on Rodney's thigh.

He didn't get to rest long. Rodney began flexing his thigh muscle, causing John's head to move up and down and disturbing his afterglow. Lifting his head, he gave Rodney a slow, satiated smile.

Rodney grunted.

"Oh, sorry." Reaching up, John withdrew the sock from Rodney's mouth. It was a little damp and John let it fall to the floor.

"Are you insane?" Rodney's voice squeaked a little, if it hadn't he would have sounded outraged.

John frowned.

"We had sex!"

John's smile returned. "I know."

"While I was tied to a chair!"

"You didn't like it?"

"Let me repeat: I was tied to a chair."

"You don't like bondage?"

Rodney sighed. "After months of wanting, we finally have sex and I'm tied to a chair. And gagged. With a sock."

John winced. When Rodney put it like that… "You kept talking."

"And you couldn't simply shove me against a wall and stick your tongue down my throat?"

To be honest, that hadn't actually occurred to him. John shook his head. It would never have worked anyway. He wasn't the kind of guy who stuck his tongue down other people's throats. Tongue was something you should build up to in John's opinion.

"You didn't even kiss me." Rodney's tone was softer and he sounded genuinely regretful.

John stroked his thigh. "I'm sorry." He gave Rodney his best sincerely apologetic look, the one he had perfected in the second grade. It worked just as well on Rodney as it had on Mrs. Wells.

Rodney's expression softened. "Will you please untie me now? I'd like to at least enjoy the afterglow unfettered."

He untied Rodney's legs and then his arms. Rodney was rubbing his arms when John walked back around to the front of the chair. "Look at it this way, you've got a great story to tell our grandchildren."

Rodney snorted, sounding like he still had the sock in his mouth. "First, I have no intention of procreating with you, no adopting, no surrogates, no children of any kind."

John opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it.

"Secondly, what makes you think we're in a relationship?"

"We just had sex," John offered hopefully.

"Need I remind you that I was tied to a chair at the time?"

"I'm going to pay for this, aren't I?"

Rodney nodded. "For a very long time."

"Will you stop complaining if I kiss you?"

Rodney's mouth twisted in an expression John was sure Rodney had picked up from him. "Maybe."

Straddling Rodney's thighs, John placed a hand on either side of Rodney's head and kissed him. It was a really good kiss and it made John think that maybe Rodney was right. Maybe John should have shoved him up against a wall and kissed him.

But then Rodney wouldn't have had a story for the grandchildren.


End file.
